inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Karan
|age-part3 = |death = Her soul was absorbed by the Panther King |status = Deceased → Resurrected |occupation = |species = Panther yōkai |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Red |hair = Red |skin = Fair |family = *Tōran *Shunran *Shūran |weapons = Self Created Fire |abilities = Pyrokinesis |team = Panther Devas |affiliation = *Panther tribe **Panther King **Panther Devas |anime debut = 75 |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = Images of Karan }} is the fire user of the Panther Devas. The panthers are the sworn enemies of the Inu yōkai, which brought them into conflict with Inuyasha's father. History Many centuries ago, Inuyasha's Father battled the Panther King and killed him. The four Siblings of the Panther tribe fought alongside their master in this battle, losing to Tōga and his soldiers, Lord Sesshōmaru being among them. After the humiliating defeat, The Panther tribe swore revenge against the inu yōkai, promising that one day they would repay them for the death of their master. Many years later, about 50 Years before the start of the story when Inuyasha was still bound to the Sacred Tree, The Panther tribe returned, attempting to regain control of the western lands. However, Sesshōmaru stepped in and defeated them, sending them back to the east with the assistance of some other demons (notably Rōyakan) who felt grateful to Sesshōmaru's Father for defeating the cats the first time. During the story When the Panther King is resurrected by the power of the Shikon shards, he requires flesh and a soul to completely reanimate his body. The Panther tribe had gathered several humans for this purpose, planning to sacrifice them in order to revive their master. However, the Panther King proves to be impatient, and steals the souls of Karan, Shūran, and Shunran in order to regain his own power. However, Lord Sesshōmaru uses his Tenseiga to take their souls back, thus reducing the king to his former mummified self, allowing Inuyasha to deliver the final blow with Tessaiga and kill the Panther King once and for all. Physical description Karan is a Panther Demon with red hair and eyes. Like the other Panther Devas, she has cat-like eyes and has pointed ears. She also has a yellowish catlike tail. Her speech is also cat-like, adding pronunciation to her s's and h's. She wears a yellow gi top, with a light brown pelt with matching leg warmers. She wears dark leggings with matching armguards. She finishes the ensemble with a red scarf and sash. Power & Abilities Karan Fireball 76.png|Karan making a fireball. Karan Fire Aura 77.png|Karan covered in her fire aura. Like all four of the Panther Demon leaders, Karan's name is a reference to one of the Four Seasons. Karan is associated with Summer, and her powers reflect that. She has the ability to create and manipulate fire, as seen when she throws fireballs at Kōga and Inuyasha during their numerous encounters. She is also seen lighting her entire body in flame, by spewing flames from her mouth, much similar to Tōtōsai, creating a wall of heat between herself and her opponent. Unlike the other four panther siblings, Karan is shown using some technology. She carries small bombs that create smokescreens, using them to escape from her enemies, and in the hidden village, she uses a scented smoke-bomb in an attempt to weaken Inuyasha because of his keen sense of smell. The scented smoke seems to have no effect against Sesshōmaru, however. Trivia *Her seiyū also did voice work for Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . *She is like Renkotsu for both of them utilize fire and weaponry. Media appearances *Episode 76 *Episode 77 }} References de:Karan es:Karan zh:夏岚 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Revived by Tenseiga Category:Yōkai